sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dai ca superman/Lịch Xuất Bản LN tháng 12/2014
Lịch xuất bản Light Novel bên Nhật tháng 12/2014 của các nhà xuất bản. Có kha khá bộ đáng chú ý sẽ ra mắt vào tháng 12 tới như SAO (ra thêm 1 bộ ăn theo GGO),Date A Live Encore, Kyuuketsuki ni Natta Kimi wa Eien no Ai wo Hajimeru hay Tình yêu bất tử và Ma cà rồng. Ngoài ra cũng nhờ "ơn" bộ Dowl Master tập 2 ra mắt trong tháng 12 tới mà Mahouka tập mới sẽ bị hoãn sang đầu năm tới. (cùng tác giả) Lịch xuất bản của các nhà xuất bản (Sẽ tiếp tục update) Dengeki Bunko Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 10/12/2014. ●Sword Art Online Progressive Volume 3 【著：川原 礫／絵：abec】 ●Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online Volume 1 -Squad Jam- 【著：時雨沢恵一／絵：黒星紅白／監修：川原 礫】 (????) ●WORLD END ECONOMiCA I　【著：支倉凍砂／絵：上月一式】 ●Dowl Masters Volume 2 【著：佐島 勤／絵：tarou2】 ●Netoge no Yome wa Onna no Ko Janai to Omotta? Lv.6　【著：聴猫芝居／絵：Hisasi】 ●The Zashiki-Warashi of Intellectual Village 5　【著：鎌池和馬／絵：真早】 ●New Fortune Quest II (5): The Challenge in that Quest! Latter Part　【著：深沢美潮／絵：迎 夏生】 ●Wizard's Brain IX: The Star of Collapse Part 1　【著：三枝零一／絵：純珪一】 ●Sword Breaker: the Tale of Eliza III ―The Sword's Dying Wish―　【著：松山 剛／絵：ファルまろ】 ●Shinde Shimau to Nasakenai! Volume 2　【著：来田志郎／原作・ストーリー協力：じーざすP／絵：グライダー】 ●The Breaker II: The Condemned One Sings 【著：兎月山羊／絵：ニリツ】 ●Guns and Magic II　―The Black Armor and the Magical Science School's Party―　【著：長田信織／絵：ネコメガネ】 ●Ragnarok Trial ―The New Sealed God's Judgment―　【著：多宇部貞人／絵：加藤よし江】 ●Legends of the Blue Sky Volume 2　【著：翡翠ヒスイ／絵：夕薙】 ●TRPG Shitai Dake Nano ni! The Inquisition Permits That (Latter Part) The Dark Elf of the Rebellion 【著：おかゆまさき／絵：ななしな】 ●17-daime no Higgusu: The Youthful King of the Alternate Dimension 【著：弘前 龍／絵：柚希きひろ】 Fantasia Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 20/12/2014 ●Ore to Kanojo ga Geboku de Dorei de Shuujou Keiyaku (The Servant Contract Between Me and Her) Volume 4　【著：なめこ印／絵：よう太】 ●Onna no Ko ni Yume wo Mite wa Ikemasen! Volume 2　【著：恵比須 清司／絵：こうぐちもと】 ●Gun-ota ga Mahou Sekai ni Tensei Shitara, Gendai Heiki de Guntai Harem wo Tsucchaimashita?! Volume 2　【著：明鏡 シスイ／絵：硯】 ●Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata Volume 7　【著：丸戸 史明／絵：深崎 暮人】 ●Sky World Volume 9　【著：瀬尾 つかさ／絵：武藤 此史】 ●Dai-Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu Volume 16: Ittouryoudan no Jinsei 【著：鏡 貴也／絵：とよた 瑣織】 ●Anti-Magic Academy "The 35th Test Platoon" Volume 9. The Heretical Alliance 【著：柳実 冬貴／絵：切符】 ●Date A Live Encore Volume 3　【著：橘 公司／絵：つなこ】 ●Hitsugi no Chaika Volume XI　【著：榊 一郎／絵：なまにくATK】 ●HP1 kara Hajimaru Isekai Musou (The Peerless of the Alternate World Who Began with 1 HP) Volume 1　【著：サカモト666／絵：MtU】 ●Hime-Kishidan Seifuku Sensou (Princess-Knight Conquest Wars) 【著：深見 真／絵：中乃空】 ●Boku no Yuusha Volume 6　【著：葵 せきな／絵：Nino】 Famitsu Bunko Ra đồng loạt vào 26/12/2014 ●B.A.D. Chocolate Days Volume 4　【著：綾里けいし／絵：kona】 ●Oishii Sandoicchi no Tsukurikata (How to Make Delicious Sandwiches) Standby Time 【著：やのゆい／絵：U35】 ●Night Wizard The 3rd Edition Replay: Saint of the Broken World (2) Under the Flowing Stars 【著：菊池たけし、F.E.A.R.／絵：石田ヒロユキ】 ●'Kyuuketsuki ni Natta Kimi wa Eien no Ai wo Hajimeru (You Who Became a Vampire Began an Eternal Love) (3)　【著：野村美月／絵：竹岡美穂】' ●Kaimonjuu no Gaikoukan to, Ryuu no Kuni no Taishikan 【著：深見真／絵：メロントマリ】 ●Ryuugajou Nanana no Maizoukin Volume 8　【著：鳳乃一真／絵：のん】 MF Bunko J Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 25/12/2014 ●Angel Festa! 【著：鏡遊／絵：川上哲也】 ●Re：Zero Kara Hajimaru Isekai Seikatsu Tanpenshuu 1　【著：長月達平／絵：大塚真一郎】 ●エイルン・ラストコード　～架空世界より戦場へ～　【著：十口詫奴樹／絵：】 ●Anzu in a bad mood 2　―Chilly Fireworks and the Gentle Cipher―　【著：吉野茉莉／絵：いたち】 ●Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku 5 （仮）　【著：Last Note.／絵：明菜】 ●Koukidou Hishou Heiki Busou Yousei Faeria Volume 3　【著：斉藤真也／絵：ふつか】 ●Vanquish Overlord Volume 3　偽王叛逆　【著：柳実冬貴／絵：白味噌】 ●Asobi no Iku yo Volume 19　【著：神野オキナ／絵：西Ｅ田】 ●Sensei, Machigatteimasu. Volume 2　【著：岸杯也／絵：プリンプリン】 ●Kenshin no Succeed XI　【著：鏡遊／絵：みけおう】 ●Absolute Duo VII　【著：柊★たくみ／絵：浅葉ゆう】 ●Mahou Sensou X　【著：スズキヒサシ／絵：瑠奈璃亜】 ●Hidan no Aria XIX　【著：赤松中学／絵：こぶいち】 ●Hero girl of the town which burned down 3　【著：八薙玉造／絵：中島艶爾】 ●Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko. Volume 9　【著：さがら総／絵：カントク】 ●Kyokou Sen'eki no Sendoushi 【著：田尾典丈／絵：村上ゆいち】 Sneaker Ra đồng loạt vào ngày 29/11/2014 ●Kamisama Life Volume 3　【著：気がつけば毛玉／絵：みわべさくら】 ●Kantai Collection: Ikkousen, Demasu! Volume 3 【著：鷹見一幸／協力：「艦これ」運営鎮守府／絵：GUNP】 ●Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! Spinoff: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Bakuen wo! Volume 2: Yunyun's Turn 【著：暁なつめ／絵：三嶋くろね】 ●Satsui to Chouwa no Dust Shangrila 【著：冬木冬樹／絵：しぐま】 ●Special Edition: Lunar Saga Volume 2: Blue Sanctuary 【著：友野詳／絵：西村博之】 ●Cheat-sensei no Chouhatsu 【著：天音マサキ／絵：osa】 ●100% no Kuroko Haitatsunin 【著：田口仙年堂／絵：キヌガサ雄一】 Category:Blog posts Category:News